customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney episodes on Time Warner Jr. (battybarney2014's version)
Episodes of Barney & Friends aired on Time Warner Jr. and classic and modern episodes and videos from Barney & the Backyard Gang and Season 1-6 and Season 11 (Version 2) o''f Barney & Friends are available on Time Warner Jr. On Demand. Classics Barney & the Backyard Gang *Campfire Sing-Along *Barney Goes to School *Barney in Concert *Rock with Barney Barney & Friends Season 1 #The Queen of Make-Believe #My Family's Just Right for Me #Playing It Safe #Hop to It! #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #Four Seasons Day #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Going Places! #Caring Means Sharing #Down on Barney's Farm #What's That Shadow? #Happy Birthday, Barney! #Alphabet Soup! #Our Earth, Our Home #Let's Help Mother Goose! #Be a Friend #I Just Love Bugs #When I Grow Up... #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! #Practice Makes Music #Hi, Neighbor! #A Camping We Will Go! #A Splash Party, Please #Carnival of Numbers #A World of Music #Doctor Barney is Here! #Oh, What a Day! #Home Sweet Homes #Hola, Mexico! #Everyone is Special Season 2 #Help Protect the Earth #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #Falling for Autumn! #Grandparents are Grand! (1993) #May I Help You? #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! #Hoo's in the Forest? #I Can Do That! #Grown-Ups for a Day! #That's a Home to Me #'It's Day Time, It's Night Time''' #'Wild, Wild, West Barney!' #Winter's Wonderful #Picture This! #'Baby Bop's Brother, BJ' #Look at Me, I'm 3! #The Exercise Circus! #My Favorite Things #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #Stop, Look and Be Safe! #An Adventure in Make-Believe #The Alphabet Zoo #Having Tens of Fun! #'Barney's Very Silly Day!' #I am a Fine Musician #'Around the World We Go' #'Barney's Opposite Day' #No Matter Where They Are #A Very Special Delivery! Season 3 #Shawn & the Beanstalk #If the Shoe Fits... #Room for Everyone #I Can Be a Firefighter! #Shopping for a Surprise! #Any Way You Slice It #Twice is Nice! #On the Move #A Welcome Home #Classical Cleanup #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends #Gone Fishing! #At Home with Animals #It's Raining, It's Pouring... #Camera Safari #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? #Are We There Yet? #Ship, Ahoy! #Hats Off to BJ! #Up We Go! Season 4 #First Day of School #Is Everybody Happy? #Pennies, Nickels, Dimes #We've Got Rhythm #Tick Tock Clocks! #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney #Let's Build Together #It's Tradition #A Picture of Health #Play Ball! #A Different Kind of Mystery #'Let's Pretend with Barney (1997)' #Going on a Bear Hunt #Let's Eat #Tree-Mendous Trees #Good, Clean Fun! #Easy, Breezy Day! #All Mixed Up #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #Once a Pond a Time #'All Around the World' #E-I-E-I-O Season 5 #Books are Fun! #Trading Places #Safety First! #Circle of Friends #The One and Only You #Barney's Band #Good Manners #'Going Fishing!' #A Big Parade of Numbers #'We Always Clean Up' #Try It, You'll Like It! #Colors All Around #Howdy, Friends! #Seven Days a Week #We've Got Shoes #That's Hats #'The Four Seasons of Fun' #Hidden Treasures #A Royal Welcome #Sweet as Honey #First Things First! #Aunt Rachel is Here! #'Here Kitty, Kitty! (1998)' #'A Home for Dogs' #It's a Rainy Day! #Easy Does It! #What's in a Name? #'Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday!' #A Very Special Mouse #A Package of Friendship Season 6 #Stick with Imagination! #Itty Bitty Bugs #Sailing, Sailing #Grandparents are Grand (1999) #Snack Time! #A Sunny, Snowy Day #Puttin' on a Show #You've Got to Have Art #Five Kinds of Fun! #Count Me In! #Who's Who at the Zoo? #Birthday Olé #'What's That Shadow? (1999)' #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Down By the Station #'Riding in the Car' #'Listen to the Sounds in the Forest' #'We Like the Colors & Shapes' #'Barney's Wonderful Sleepover' #Excellent Exercise! #Brushing Up on Teeth #'That's What Friends are For' #Good Job! #It's Home to Me #That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! #'Flying in an Airplane' #Laugh with Me! #How Does Your Garden Grow? #You Can Do It! #Here Comes the Firetruck! #Ready, Set, Go! #You are Special Season 11 (U.K.) (only Time Warner Jr. On Demand with Xfinity, Cox, DirecTV, AT&T and WOW!) #'Babysitters '/ Barney's Colors ' #'Dinosaurs / Telling Time #'Feel Sick' / Rhymes #'Greetings, Everyone!' / Discovery #'What's the News?' / Race Day #'Baseball' / Where is Everybody? #'Picnic Time '/ Opera #'Too Much Pistachios' /''' Desserts''' #'Superheroes' / Pirates #'Hide and Seek' / Health #'Say Cheese' /''' I'm a Singer''' #'All Wet' /''' Queen Baby Bop''' #'Dancing Barney' /''' Barney's Feast''' #'Achoo!' / Riff's Room #'Baby Bop's Boo Boo' / BJ Broke His Arm #'Special Days to Remember' / The Big Bad Ball #'Arguing' / Hugging #'Secret Mission to Help Mr. Copeland '/ Surprises #'Carnival '/ Hiccup! #'Trips' / Lost! ' #'Barbecue / Hats #'BJ Rides His Scooter' /''' Baby Bop Rides Her Tricycle''' #'Baby Bop Visits the Hospital' / London, England #'The Orchestra' / Visitors Barney Home Video *'Barney's Make-Believe Adventure ' *Imagination Island *Bedtime with Barney *'Back to School with Barney' *Barney Safety *Barney Songs *Barney's Talent Show *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons *Once Upon a Time *Barney's Sense-Sational Day *Barney's Musical Scrapbook *Camp WannaRunnaRound *Barney's Adventure Bus *Barney's Good Day, Good Night *It's Time for Counting *Barney in Outer Space *'Barney's "I Can Do" Show ' *Barney's Halloween Party *Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie *Sing & Dance with Barney *What a World We Share *Walk Around the Block with Barney *Let's Play School *'Barney's Animal Friends ' *'Barney's Thanksgiving Party ' *Barney's Night Before Christmas *More Barney Songs *'More Barney Safety ' *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm *'Let's Play Games with Barney' *Barney's Super Singing Circus *'Barney's Patriotic Parade ' *'Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure ' *Come on Over to Barney's House *Be My Valentine, Love Barney *Barney's Musical Castle *'Barney's Wonderful World of Friends' *'Our Beautiful Earth ' *'Let's Exercise with Barney ' *Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes *Let's Go to the Zoo *Barney's Pajama Party *You Can Be Anything *Happy Easter, Love Barney *'Barney's Very Special Day ' *Barney's Beach Party *Round and Round We Go *Barney's Christmas Star *Barney Songs from the Park *Read with Me, Dance with Me *Barney's Outdoor Fun! *Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! *'Barney's Musical Day ' *Happy Mad Silly Sad *'Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration ' *Happy St. Patrick's Day Love, Barney *Movin' and Groovin' *Let's Pretend with Barney *Now I Know My ABCs *Barney's Colorful World *Ready, Set, Play! *Let's Go to the Farm *Best Fairy Tales *Just Imagine *Everyone is Special *The Land of Make-Believe *Barney's Birthday *We Wish You a Merry Christmas *Can You Sing That Song? *Top 20 Countdown *Let's Go to the Beach *Let's Make Music *Let's Go to the Firehouse *Dino-Mite Birthday *'Let's Go to the Police Station ' *Celebrating Around the World *Barney's Animal ABC's *Hi! I'm Riff! *The Best of Barney *Once Upon a Dino-Tale *'Let's Go Back to School ' *Let's Go on Vacation *Barney's Jungle Friends *Barney's Easter Adventure *Let's Play Outside *Barney's Furry Friends *A-Counting We Will Go *Barney's Musical Zoo *I Can Do It! *Big World Adventure *A Very Merry Christmas *I Love My Friends *Clean Up, Clean Up! *Barney's Transportation Adventure! *Let's Go to the Doctor and the Dentist *Let's Go to Outer Space *Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney *'Let's Go to the Circus ' *'Let's Go to the Gym ' *A Super-Dee-Duper Day! *Let's Go Under the Sea *Barney's Camping Adventure *This is How I Feel *'Let's Go to the Movies ' *Let's Go to the Castle *Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals *'Let's Go to the Grocery Store' *'Let's Go to the Museum ' *It's Showtime with Barney! *'Barney's Musical Jukebox ' *'Let's Go to the Restaurant ' *Barney's Worldwide Adventure! *'Celebrate the Holidays with Barney ' *'Barney's Sing-Along from Season 9 to Season 11 ' *'Rock and Roll with Barney ' *Dinos in the Park *'Let's Go to the Post Office ' *Sing-Along with Barney *'Dance-Along with Barney ' *'Barney's Celebration!' *Barney's Playground Fun! *'Barney's Imagination Playhouse ' Full Seasons *Season 7 (2002) *Season 8 (2003-2004) *Season 9 (2004-2005) *Season 10 (2006) *Season 11 (2007) *Season 12 (2008) *Season 13 (2009)